When You're Gone
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Song fic. Naruto's away and Sasuke misses his Kitsune.


When Your Gone

By: Warrior Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne.

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

Sasuke Uchiha sat at the end of his bed on the floor. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. The nightmares of his families death still plagued him even after killing Itachi. The only nights he didn't have nightmares was when his boyfriend, Naruto slept beside him. The problem was Naruto was on his first long term mission since they had gotten together over a year ago.

_The days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When they were together Sasuke was always avoiding much contact. He wasn't a very affectionate person at all. He was always pushing Naruto away. Now he realized just how much he really needed him. He couldn't even sleep because of the absence of the warmth that was always at his back. Naruto had only been gone for a month, but it felt like forever to the dark Uchiha.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

He remembered when he left for his mission Naruto said he would be gone a year. He also said that Sasuke would probably not even notice he was gone. Now he realized how he had really been treating his blond. He wanted his kitsune back. No. He needed him back.

_When you gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_When your gone_

_The words I need to here to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss You_

It was to long. He wanted Naruto to come home and smile at him. He wanted to return from his missions to see the exuberant fox-boy on the couch eating ramen. He wanted to here the words that always made him feel better. The three words that Naruto made sure to say to him daily. The same words he never said back. I love you. He did love Naruto. More than anything. He never told him though. Now he was missing his blond and regretting that he was so cruel as to withhold that truth. He missed him.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking of the kitsune. Everything reminded him of Naruto. Everything. He remembered running missions with Naruto. Training with Naruto. Walking with Naruto. Eating. Sleeping. Laughing. Fighting. He remembered once their friends commented that you wouldn't even know they were together if it wasn't for Naruto. He realized now how true that was. He hadn't treated Naruto any different than when they were just friends. Not even when they were alone. Now Naruto was on an S-class mission and he had never even heard how much he loved him. He was such an idiot.

_The cloths you left they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you _

_I love the things that you do_

It had been six months. They had just gotten word that Naruto's team was missing. Sasuke sat on there bedroom floor just staring. Naruto was missing. Naruto. As he was sitting there he noticed a single black shirt sticking out from under the bed. He pulled it out and realized what it was. It was Naruto's. He touched the fabric lovingly and tears began leaking down his face. It still had his scent on it. He sighed when he heard a tapping on the window. He got up and opened the window to find a bird with a note there. He took the note from the birds leg and opened it. He nearly fainted with joy at the words. 

'Sasuke take this note to Tsunade. We're alive. -Uzumaki Naruto' He smiled and darted away to the tower. The note in hand. 'Come home safe my Naruto.'

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

Sasuke sighed as he came into the apartment. He looked around the empty room in despair. Nine months it had been since his lover had walked out the door. Nine months since he had realized how much he missed his blond. He counted the days till his return eagerly. He would not make the same mistake twice. He didn't care if it made him look weak. In truth without Naruto there he was weak. He needed the blond fox. 

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_And when your gone_

_The words I need to here to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

The Uchiha was loosing his mind he knew it. Sakura herself had told him the other day he looked awful. He couldn't help it. It was eleven months to the day that Naruto had left. They all missed him, but none more so than Sasuke. He thought about him all the time. He couldn't wait for his return. One month. One month to see that smile. To hear that laugh. Only one month till he was whole again. Only one till he could tell Naruto how much he loved him. One month that was driving him up the wall. Come home soon .

_We were made for each other_

_Out here for ever_

_I know we were Yeah_

They were made for each other he realized the day Naruto was to return. He had awakened at dawn and had immediately gone to the gate. He stayed there throughout the day. Watching. Just watching. He was joined by their friends. Several seemed surprised obviously thinking that he wouldn't show up to greet his own boyfriend. He was slightly offended by this, but knew that he didn't exactly make them think otherwise. Hell he had down right made it seem like there was nothing between him and the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. At that thought he was even more aware of the small velvet box in his pocket.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

He rose to his feet as he saw four figures moving down the road. As they neared the gate everyone moved forward to greet Naruto and his team. He stood off to the side as everyone hugged and greeted Naruto. Sasuke watched as Naruto glanced around at the people there and then turned to Sakura, a disappointed look on his face. "Not here huh?" Sasuke immediately knew what he was talking about. Before Sakura could respond he spoke. "Naruto." Naruto's head snapped towards him and everyone froze at his voice. Naruto's Eyes went wide. "Sasuke?" He was shocked. Sakura smiled at him. "Sasuke's been here since dawn Naruto." Naruto was speechless as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just gave a small smile which shocked everyone. "I missed you." With that said he moved quickly across the space between them and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. Naruto hugged back and then pulled back and smiled up at him. "I missed you to, Sasuke." Sasuke leaned in and in front of everyone kissed his returned lover. He heard gasps at the open display of affection from the stoic Uchiha, but could really care less. When he broke the kiss he smiled into the stunned face of his kitsune. "Naruto, this is something I should have done a long time ago, but I just want to say Naruto I love you and..." He dropped to one knee and pulled out the box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire surrounded by alternating rubies and orange topaz. Naruto and many others gasped. "Naruto will you marry me?" 

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_And when your gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

Naruto stared at him for a minute as everyone held their breathe. Then in a blur of gold he was tackled and Naruto shouted "YES!" Then they were on their feet again and Sasuke slipped the ring on the blonds finger before he kissed him again. When they parted Naruto hugged him and whispered in his ear as every one celebrated around them. "I love you, Sasuke- Koi. I missed you, and I'm so happy to be back." Sasuke smiled. Finally happy again. "I love you, too. Welcome home, Naruto-Koi."

**A/N: AWW! So sappy, but I like it. It's just so sweet, I think I might have a cavity now but it was worth it. This just needed to be written. Review please.**


End file.
